Believe will always have LIE in it
by thehappyandroid
Summary: She held his hand on that crisp spring day and promised him. And he believed it. Promises will always be broken though, and sometimes, you have to learn that the hard way. Oneshot.


**Believe will always have LIE in it **

_**Summary: She held his hand on that crisp spring day and promised him. And he believed it. Promises will always be broken though, and sometimes, you have to learn that the hard way. Oneshot.**_

I think this is one of my favourite stories...enjoy. _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

Why do people always believe that a small town is so insignificant?

Then again, it seems like it. Then someone dreams about making it big. And it happens. Sadly, they never acknowledge their small town heritage.

Does success run through your veins? Or do you have to earn it?

It's in the eye of the beholder.

Twinleaf Town was a small town. Platina found it quaint and tolerable. It was okay. Not the best. Not the worst. But she knew deep down that she wasn't destined to live here forever. She just had the feeling. Have you ever had that feeling?

It was a breezy spring day when she was nine. Nine, and full of dreams and wishes and an optimistic mind. Although Twinleaf looked tiny and closed, it seemed like there was a road opening up to her. Soon enough.

She climbed up to the roof, something that was illicit for her. After all, she was nine and prone to falls. But she waited there, eyes up to the sky and wondering if she'd ever see that gorgeous sky someplace else.

Platina breathed in the Twinleaf spring air, letting it sink into her memory.

Diamond rushed. He could see Platina's little figure atop her house, wind whipping her hair. He caught his breath as he sauntered towards the house, rays of sunshine falling on his face. The warmth of the breeze surrounded him as he clandestinely yet clumsily fumbled to get on the roof.

He groaned, attempting to push himself up. He felt the warm clasp of something holding onto him, pulling him up. Diamond landed on the roof, facing Platina, who smiled broadly at him. He lowered his eyes, his cheeks reddening.

Platina kept her hand on his.

"I-It's a nice day…"

"Can you feel it?" Platina breathed, her voice soft like a wind chime. "You can feel it, right?"

"Feel what?" Diamond asked, dazed. He stared at the soft hand atop his, wondering why he felt so breathless. Somewhere, somebody laughed. The breeze blew again, whirling around the two. Platina beamed.

"Opportunity." Platina explained.

"I don't even know how to spell opportunity." Diamond murmured. Sometimes, Platina used vocabulary that wasn't quite fit for a nine year old. He found it intriguing, though. He wondered why she'd stick with him when she could fit into any group.

Platina laughed. It was an amazing sound; like your sadness could vanish with one laugh, one twinkle in her ever-sparkling eyes.

"Dad said it. He says we're going to be rich. Richer than rich." Platina's eyes drifted off to a world Diamond could never understand. "He says we're almost there."

"How…How does he know?"

"Intuition was the word he used." Platina told him. "He says my family has had enough with this small town. That we were destined for the grand life, the big city."

Diamond knew about Platina's father's quirks. How he always had a booming voice and a hopeful expression. How he strode around the house, doting on Platina and promising to grant her every wish. He was a bit kooky, Diamond concurred. But Platina never believed the phony.

"The big city?" Diamond inquired. "Really? I…never considered the city."

"Oh, I have." Platina regarded Diamond, her eyes sparkling. "It's wonderful. It's made for the people who want to thrive, who want to live up to their potential."

"Do you read the dictionary, or something?" Diamond quipped, chuckling. Platina giggled, cocking her head to the side as the wind blew her hair.

"Dad talks a lot about it." She finally said.

"When you're older, you'll be the smartest girl." Diamond admired. "I bet you."

"When I'm older," Platina sighed, "I'll be living my dream."

"To the city?" Diamond asked, his voice lowering. The thought of Platina moving made him shudder, made the cloudless sky cloudy, the sunny day dark.

"Oh, most definitely." She nodded her head eagerly. "And you know what?"

She paused, tightening her clasp on Diamond's hand. He blushed, turning away. He breathed, collecting himself before returning his gaze at Platina's bright shining eyes.

"You're coming with me."

"T-To the city?" He exclaimed, incredulous. His eyes widened while Platina nodded excitedly.

"Yes. To the city." She sighed, as if satisfied. "I promise."

Promises are funny little things. It's a word, a word that can be uttered by the most unsophisticated person. It's just a word. But when you _say _it, it can mean _the world. _

* * *

It's been four months.

Four months since Mr. Berlitz big break, when he yelled from the top of his roof that yes, he was finally prosperous, causing a commotion.

Diamond remembered rushing outside, pushing through the crowd. Mr. Berlitz yelled again and again, his face red with thrill and his voice cracking as he announced to all of Twinleaf.

His eyes travelled to Platina.

She stood proudly beside her father, face flushed naturally, hands clasped on her mouth with a silly giggle escaping. Her eyes smiled to the crowd as she celebrated with her father, on the rooftop.

It hurt that she didn't give a simple glance to him.

She left the next week, giving a quick hug to Diamond and saying that, yes, we'd keep in touch. Diamond kept that loose pledge in his heart for the coming days, waiting and waiting.

Not a single letter.

Or phone call. Or anything, mind you.

Four months since he couldn't exactly understand why he felt so torn.

He felt lonely. He had friends. Acquaintances would be the correct term. But it was nothing like Platina.

While Twinleaf Town chugged along without the Berlitzes, Diamond felt as if a piece of the town was lost, crumbled to nothingness.

In fact, he felt like that himself.

Four months was like someone tormenting him constantly. He longingly remembered Platina's promise, the promise of a life in the city, the high life with her. He held it to his heart as the years passed by.

Diamond doesn't know when he finally accepted that Platina's promise was broken.

There was never a shocking moment when he realized that it was over. That there was no point in wishing like a hopeful idiot.

It just happened. Gradually.

It was just a bit disbelieving when he suddenly comprehended that that part of his life was now erased. He was living a perfectly fine life in Twinleaf. He didn't need whatever Platina needed.

He was surprised when he finally understood that they were two completely different people.

Platina was like a life lesson that was taught, and walked out as soon as it was taught.

Diamond's life was passable now. He had friends, even a best friend. His partner-in-crime Pearl was a blast to be with.

He never told Pearl about Platina, though. He decided that that should be kept to himself, because Pearl was his friend now, he didn't need traces of Platina lingering for the future.

It felt fine. Perfectly fine.

And, as the months passed by, it was like Platina was a fleeting memory. Almost like a fling that should've never happened.

He lost the feeling.

* * *

He never thought he'd get out of Twinleaf, even as a quick trip.

But when he turned fifteen, he got a sudden chance.

Diamond was sent off to the city for a two month educational program.

His mother was ecstatic but forlorn for her only son to be leaving. She constantly lectured him on the dangers of the city, of how it was nothing like Twinleaf. On how it was dangerous and wild.

Diamond didn't hear a word from it.

He was packing when, with a jolt, he remembered about Platina. He realized that the city was the same city she now lived in. Not that he ever got a call. Their non-existent relationship was now at a point that Diamond only heard from Platina via magazines, where she posed in designer clothing and boasted about her Cinderella story and her current high life.

She scarcely mentioned her small town hailing.

Diamond felt like she pushed her past to the side, as if she was disgusted with it. As if she was disgusted that she ever knew him.

But Diamond reminded himself that she no longer had a part in his life. In fact, he had a girlfriend and was still in a tight-knit duo with Pearl. His life was what he wanted it to be. That was the end of it.

And with that final note, he was off to the city, for two months of receiving an outstanding education and living in a college dorm.

Unfortunately, life brings to roads you've never expected to walk down. It gives you experiences that you've be so desperately avoiding, experiences you could've lived without.

So, on his third day at the city, his head dizzy with all the roads and cars and buildings, he walked to the grocery store for something to eat before he headed off to his dorm.

He didn't expect to cross roads with Mrs. Berlitz, dripping in satin clothes and pearl jewellery. He attempted to steer away, pretending to go to the florist shop when Mrs. Berlitz, fresh from the shiny chauffeured car, tumbling towards him in her tall heels.

He spun the same old tale about his two-month educational expedition when Mrs. Berlitz gasped, her heavily made eyes widening.

"Diamond, you can't possibly spend two months in a dirty old college dorm!" She cried. Her voice changed, Diamond noticed. It used to be a comforting and helpful voice, but now it was a voice filled with haughtiness and fickleness. There was a certain dread building up in him about what happened to merry Mr. Berlitz and…

"It's not that bad, Mrs. Berlitz." He assured, trying to close up the conversation and walk away.

"Oh, no, no, no." She shook her head, her forehead creasing. "We have this wonderful loft. Six bedrooms, gorgeous thing. There's plenty of space for you to spend the two months in-"

"Oh, no thanks, Mrs. Berlitz." He declined hastily. "No, that's fine. I'm assigned to the room, and this program is really, really strict."

"Nonsense, we'll arrange something."

"Oh, no thank you. Really, Mrs Berlitz-"

"I insist! Give Larson the college dorm address and he'll drop off your things at the house. Come along now," Mrs. Berlitz flashed a smile at him. He shuddered, immediately taking note of her smile. It wasn't a motherly smile anymore, but more of a high and mighty smile, a smile only the well-off could wear.

Bewildered, he found himself in the car, sinking himself in the leather seat as Mrs. Berlitz chattered with the chauffer vivaciously. He couldn't understand what she was saying anymore; his head hurt and he couldn't quite bring himself out of such a situation.

They arrived at the loft, with a doorman and a fountain. Diamond found his heart beating fast as they travelled up the door and Mrs. Berlitz flung it open.

And suddenly, he felt like the floodgates opened up, just as the loft door opened up. He wanted to run. Run out of this stupid city, out of the stupid program and back to Twinleaf, where he was at home.

Unfortunately, life isn't so simple. Running away was dim-witted and pointless. It brought you to an endless road of cowardly taunts.

"Look who I found!" Mrs. Berlitz announced gleefully, dropping her thick coat and letting it tumble to the ground. Diamond shoved his hands into his sweater, inhaling and exhaling.

And down the stairs she came. In a brown jersey shirt and ruffled blouse, high in heels even though they were indoors came Platina Berlitz. Diamond blinked. It wasn't her attire. Or her incredulous indoor heels. Or even her ringlet-curled hair placed high on her head. It was her aura. The atmosphere around her.

She undeniably changed. Her expression was one of a girl who didn't take anything she didn't want, who took no refusals. Her expression was one of a girl who'd never catch herself in an act that would tarnish a reputation.

Her expression was one of a girl that Diamond never recognized.

"Oh, Platina!" Mrs. Berlitz cried. "It's Diamond!"

Her night sky eyes widened for a brief moment before she calmed herself, continuing down the steps and placing herself far from her mother.

"I see." She simply said. Diamond found himself suddenly unruffled, serene. There was no use for getting worked up about a girl who never was.

"He'll be staying here for a while."

"Not really," He finally spoke. "I'll get going later on-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Berlitz cried, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. He flinched, not because of the slap, but because of her continuous demanding. "For your whole stay here."

"Oh no, Mrs. Ber-"

"Dinner!" The woman cried abruptly. He flinched again, the sound flicking against his ear. Mrs. Berlitz traipsed towards the dining chamber, Platina following suit hurriedly. He sighed, wondering how much trouble he'd get into.

Dinner was a quiet event. Mrs. Berlitz did most of the talking, rambling on about her day's events and how great it was for Diamond to be here, for Platina's little friend. She feigned a smile, chewing on her fish while Diamond remained impassive, finishing up his dinner.

"Larson'll get your stuff now, my love." Mrs. Berlitz said after they finished. "You two can catch up and what not here. I'm off."

And Platina and Diamond were left in the living room, the television on with some senseless movie. Diamond was the first to speak up.

"It's a nice house."

"Stunning." Platina replied, her lips pursed and her eyes blank as she pretended to watch the movie. "Why are you even here?" She asked it with the utmost gentleness, faking it, nonetheless.

"There's this program that I was accepted for. I'm just studying here for two months." He explained automatically, avoiding looking at her.

"I see."

He sighed. "Can you tell your mom that I'm not going to stay here for the whole two months? It's an awfully long time and it won't work well with the administrators at the program. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, of course. Maybe just a week here, just to satisfy your mom."

Platina nodded slowly, her eyes still set on the TV. Of course, even with the forced chatter, it was still undeniably awkward and tense in the room. Diamond pushed away the feelings long time ago. He really didn't feel anything at all with Platina. He and his girlfriend Anissa adored each other. He was just exasperated with the whole situation. He wasn't a coward; he just wanted to get back to his dorm.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's your father?" Diamond inquired, genuinely curious. Platina seemed to stiffen, focusing on the TV.

"Business."

Her answers were always one word. Diamond pondered why she seemed so rigid.

"Okay," He concluded.

The week went by.

It wasn't as excruciating at all. Mrs. Berlitz cheerily came home the next day with news that the administration accepted his week-long stay 'with a family friend'. He plastered on a smile along with Platina and went off to school, leaving Platina with her steaming cup of tea and her private tutor.

They did go out after school. Platina half-heartedly brought him to parties and things like ice skating. Sure, they laughed and joked around.

But in his heart Diamond knew that what they had would never be repaired. It was just a passing time where he had one last chance to spend time with Platina before she was out forever.

Diamond knew that this was most definitely the last time he'd _really _see Platina Berlitz.

So when he left to go back to his dorm, Mrs. Berlitz and Platina were there to send him off, Mr. Berlitz still absent. Mrs. Berlitz squeezed him in a hug and pecked him on the cheek, leaving a faint trace of lipstick. He laughed it off, brushing it away. When it was turn for him and Platina to part, she hugged him, not tightly yet not limply. It was lingering though, and Diamond didn't really know why.

He drove away in the Berlitz's car, anticipating his return back to the dorm.

Every hello always ends in a goodbye, but can you _really _part ways?

* * *

He was seventeen when he found himself back in the city, at a fancy restaurant. His heart was beating fast, excited yet anxious. Diamond watched from outside the restaurant, listening to the arrogant city people and the cars beeping and whizzing by.

It was a special night for Diamond. The memory of Platina was just something from his childhood something he could never forget but easily tucked away. The thought of Anissa walking through the doors made him tremble, wondering what her reaction would be.

Then, an hour passed. He texted her anxiously, wondering what happened. Did she bail? Of course not. They loved each other, Anissa said so. Her phone went straight to the machine, beeping rudely in Diamond's ear. He rung up Pearl, questioning him whether he saw Anissa. Pearl grimly said no, suggesting he try Anissa again.

She didn't answer.

Fifteen minutes later his phone rang. He quickly snatched it and opened up a message, his heart stopping.

"_Dad's in an accident. I'm so sorry. Can't come."_

Diamond pressed his palm against his forehead, mumbling to the waitress that yes, he would like another glass of water.

"_I'll be there soon. Hang on." _

He sent the message, eagerly downing the water.

Not far away, a girl sat at the table, her eyes wide with hope. She froze, gazing at Diamond before struggling out of her seat and sauntering towards the table.

"Hi,"

If there was one thing in Diamond's list of things he didn't expect tonight, it was seeing a striking Platina stagger towards his duo table and linger there, her hands clasped around the handle of her purse and her lips pursed in uncertainty.

"Platina?"

"Platina! Hey," Of course she'd be here. It was an expensive restaurant. Platina dined only at the best. He should've just planned it at another city, a smaller one than this one. He shoved his phone in his pocket, fleetingly wondering why she was here, and his urgency to go to Anissa.

"Diamond, you see," Platina seemed breathless. Maybe she was finally breaking it off with him. Good, Diamond thought, some closure. He began to stand up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I was here for a date with my girlfriend. Her father got in an accident and I kind of have to go…"

"No, wait!" Platina's voice was filled with ambiguity and confusion. She seized his wrist, refusing to let go. Diamond regarded this, his brow raised. "It's a shame. Reservations are hard to come by. Just…you know, get an appetizer."

"Really, Platina, my girlfriend-"

"Please?" Her voice was pleading now, her lip slightly quivering. He wondered why. But nonetheless, he was compelled to sit down. Platina flagged a waiter and requested quiche and something else while Diamond fingered his phone restlessly.

Platina took a deep breath, pushing away a strand of her hair and briefly looking off to the distance. When she finally collected herself, she spoke.

"I want you."

Three words Diamond desperately wanted to here years ago. When he heard them, he wasn't jumping for joy or screaming in his mind. He was just…shocked. Utterly shocked.

"I know this sounds really, really weird. Trust me, it's seems crazy coming from my mind. But ever since you came two years ago I just can't wrap my mind around it. I know it seems incredibly stupid. I'm such a bitch for never calling you, sending you a letter all those years ago. I was caught up in this dream that I never realized the consequences. This is so cliché and all that. But Diamond, I do want you. You just make me remember about the simpler years, when Dad was always there and Mom was never so materialistic. You make me remember about rooftop times and Twinleaf and…and…"

Diamond blinked. He tried letting it all register in his mind. He just stared at the breathless Platina, who, ever in her perfectly pressed attire, looked distressed. After a minute of excruciating silence, he spoke.

"I have a girlfriend." Was all he could manage.

"I know that." Platina nodded. "I-I just wanted to tell you."

Diamond closed his eyes, breathing. Why now? Yet again, he didn't have any urge, any desire to fling himself towards Platina. But it just felt so…shameful. To just stand up and walk away.

But he had to.

"Platina…I have to go. I'm sorry. I can reciprocate your…feelings." He stood up, glancing around. A waiter scurried towards the able, hungrily licking his lips as he took Diamond's money, his eyes dashing between the two. Most likely a gossip, no less.

"Bye," She murmured quietly. He flinched as they hugged awkwardly before Diamond walked out the door, avoiding any eye contact with anybody.

He ambled towards his car, trying to clear all his thoughts and focus on Anissa. He revved up the engine, entering the frantic chaos called traffic. Once he finally escaped it, his car made a sickly gurgling sound as they travelled on. Diamond ignored it, focusing on the path towards Twinleaf. But the sound grew and he found himself abruptly leaning forward.

"Damn it, you're kidding me." He muttered, killing the engine. He rushed outside, the cold spring air hitting him in the face. He tightened the vest he was wearing and walked towards the hood, flicking it open. Smoke curled up, choking him.

Diamond cursed. Of all times. Anissa must've thought he was a terrible boyfriend. And that was the worst thing he could've been labelled as. Diamond learned through time that cherishing a girl always gave you returning contentment. Prying cautiously through the complicated mechanism, he came to a conclusion that it would need time-wasting work.

Diamond wondered how it ended up like this. Leaning against the door, he looked up to the sky after texting Anissa.

"_Take your time, I just need you here." _

His heart slowed dangerously.

The large, perfectly manicured park he was stranded in was quiet and empty, save for nightly joggers and stragglers taking a short cut. What could he do? Call a taxi? Towing would cost him a fortune.

He pondered urgently on his choices as the soft clacks of something. He ignored it until it suddenly stopped, the source of the sound standing not too far, hands folded on the handle of her bag. She looked to the ground, face illuminated by the murky city moon. Even from afar, Diamond could tell she was uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything. He waited, ready to walk away if she just stayed there.

"Vehicle problems?" She inquired quietly, her voice cutting through the silence of the park.

"Broken down." He answered, shrugging. "Why're you here?" It was really quite curious she was walking, seeing as the chauffer paraded her around.

"Oh, Larson's car broke down and he asked me to meet him three blocks from here."

"So I see." He mumbled, silence descending.

"Do you have time?" She murmured hopelessly. "I'm acting like a puppy dog, but if you don't mind."

It was night. He was tired. His girlfriend's father was in an accident. One more blow-off, and karma would eventually come. Diamond decided why not. While Platina never heard him out, it was fair enough that he at least heard her out. Platina traipsed gracelessly towards the park bench, sitting on it delicately. Diamond breathed in the unusually fresh air before settling down.

"I came on too strong."

Her voice was soft and genuine. Unlike the voice Diamond usually heard; a voice of the mighty and wealthy. He found himself truly listening.

"You can't leave your girlfriend. That would be awful. I already did too much to you, and what happened in the restaurant was...impulsive. I just needed to get it out." She exhaled sharply, "What I'm trying to get to…is that, I just want to be friends."

Shock hit him like a flying tennis ball.

"I do like you…I fancy you at lot," She chuckled, looking away. "But you do seem to love your girlfriend. And me destroying something as beautiful as that…I'd be the devil. I want to be your friend. Slowly get back to your life. Because…because I missed out on your friendship when I was nine. I missed out a lot. I just want to start over again. As your friend."

Her face sent out an if-you-don't-mind expression. Diamond slumped against the bench, listening to the crickets and the distant rumble of the traffic blocks away. He remembered the warm spring breeze on a roof top. He remembered hearing Platina's laugh. Seeing her smile. Seeing her happy, that's all.

And he'd like that. To have his best friend back.

"I'd…I'd like that." He finally uttered. Platina's night eyes shone with delight, matching the own evening sky. He found himself smiling. Maybe having his past come back didn't destroy his future. Having his newly-changed past come back wasn't so bad.

Platina grinned. "I sent a family car to drive you back to Twinleaf." She admitted, "Send your girlfriend my deepest regards."

"I will," He replied, looking at the vast surroundings around him. It seemed so open. Suddenly, he felt like the road was open with opportunity…just like Platina said 8 years prior. "Thanks."


End file.
